High voltage Compact Capacitor for Implantable Defibrillator Worldwide, sudden cardiac arrest is a major health problem. The use of Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillators (ICD) has become an increasingly accepted treatment option, one that could save thousands of heart attack patients annually. With the increase in acceptance of these devices, the drive for improvement of ICD function and materials has intensified. The overall objective of the project program is to develop a new all solid high voltage capacitor type for the next generation of implantable defibrillators. This SBIR Phase I will demonstrate a novel and inexpensive method for the manufacture of an all-solid high energy density capacitor for ICD applications with higher operating voltages and volumetric energy densities. The objective is to increase the operating voltage of the existing Giner, Inc. high-voltage all-solid electrochemical-electrolytic capacitor. This will reduce the number of required capacitors inside the ICD from four to two, reduce the ICD weight and volume by replacing liquid electrolyte with solid electrolyte, permit use of a bipolar multi-cell series design to achieve high voltages, and, eliminate any possibility of shunt currents and electrolyte leakage, thereby enhancing reliability and safety. Prototype capacitor cells will be fabricated and characterized and tested. These units will be compared to standard capacitors to assess the overall benefit of the project. Packaging strategies will be developed and identified in collaboration with an industry leader. A unit capacitor will be fabricated and operated to demonstrate concept feasibility. Phase II will extend the investigation to optimize and standardize processes and designs to a) fabricate final cell stacks, evaluate capacitor housings, encapsulation materials, and procedures, b) perform long-term stability and biocompatibility tests, and to, c) study and select sterilization and packaging options. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE [unreadable] The use of Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillators (ICD) has become an increasingly accepted treatment option, one that could save thousands of heart attack patients annually. There is critical need for reduced size, high energy density capacitor for the ICD. Substantial reduction in the volume and consequently weight of the capacitor inside the ICD would represent a significant product improvement ICD resulting in many advantages for the patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]